Who You Are
by sunshineparadise
Summary: All she wanted was chocolate pudding. She hadn't planned on being caught, or being given detention by him. And that's just the starting. Tom Riddle/OC
1. One

_COPYRIGHT_**_ © sunshineparadise 2012_ ****  
**

_ALL RIGHTS RESERVED  
_

**Copyright: This story, "****Who You Are**" including all chapters, prologues/epilogues and associated content (i.e fanfics, teasers and content within blogs, social networks and eReaders) is copyrighted under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988. All rights are reserved by the owner and creator of this work (sunshineparadise) and any unauthorized copying, broadcasting, manipulation, distribution or selling of this work constitutes as an infringement of copyright. Any infringement of this copyright is punishable by law.

* * *

Chocolate.

And pudding.

Chocolate Pudding.

I wanted chocolate pudding, and I wanted it _right away_.

Must. Go. Eat. Chocolate. Pudding.

Quietly sliding out of my bed, I grabbed my robe and snuck out of my dorm.

Sliding against the walls, I avoided the prefects that were patrolling and stuck to the dark and shadowed parts.

I felt like a ninja, quietly sneaking out.

Maybe I would be a ninja after NEWTS.

We'd see.

I reached the painting of the pear _finally_, and quickly tickled the pear.

Reaching the kitchen, I told a very enthusiastic elf about my craving for chocolate pudding, and it soon popped back with a _giant _load of pudding.

I didn't ask for that much, but ah well.

Might as well finish all of this, since we can't waste food. Right? Right.

Thanking the elf, I walked out of the kitchen with my eyes closed and mouth full of the chocolate pudding.

And hit right smack into someone.

Crap.

My eyes flew open, and the person held out a hand to steady me.

"…"

"…"

"Andrea Havens? What are you doing here…at this time of the night?"

"Heh heh, hi Garrett. I was just, uh, you know, going to the washroom."

I mentally face palmed.

Washroom? _Seriously?_

There was a freaking washroom in the _dorm_!

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me.

Garrett Peter, seventh-year Ravenclaw. Prefect. I worked with him a few times for projects when the professors paired us up.

Footsteps coming closer draw both our attention away, and a pair of shoes stopped near us.

"What's going on here?" a smooth, cool voice asked.

OH MERLIN THIS JUST KEEPS ON GETTING BETTER AND BETTER.

Tom Riddle. Head Boy. Slytherin. Cool, calm and cold. Lots of girls lusted after him, and he even had a small fan club. The thing though, was that they were scared of him. His cold demeanour was scary, even though all the teachers favoured and loved him. I've never actually spoken to him before, since I never had a reason to.

I then crossed being a ninja off my job list.

Obviously, I would've failed.

"Caught her sneaking out of bed." Garrett reported matter-of-factly.

…I hate you, Garrett.

"Is that so? I'll take it over from here, Garrett. You can return to your duties."

Once Garrett had left, Riddle turned his attention to me.

"Detention, Havens. Tomorrow, eight pm, outside the great hall. And ten points from Ravenclaw for sneaking out."

Damn. He wasted no time.

"So, Andy. Care to explain why you're looking over the Slytherin table and stabbing at your meat? Cause I'm sure the poor meat did nothing to you."

Zoe Wright. Seventh year, Ravenclaw.

"She got detention at eight…with Riddle." A dreamy voice sounded from my right.

Alicia Lovegood. Also seventh year, Ravenclaw.

Both were my best friends. They were slightly more normal than me, but they put up with me.

"…why am I not surprised? So, what's the reason this time?"

"Sneaking out," I sighed, stealing Zoe's mashed potatoes from her plate.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's almost eight, so, go to detention~" Zoe said while swatting my spoon away from her mashed potatoes.

I pouted, and looked at the clock in the great hall.

It _was _almost eight, and as I scanned the Slytherin table, Riddle was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, I grabbed a treacle tart and pushed myself up.

"Guess I'm off to the detention from hell." I mumbled, grabbing my book bag while munching on the treacle tart.

"Be careful." Alicia smiled.

"Have fun! And don't die in detention!" Zoe laughed when I glared at her.

Sighing one last time, I made my way out of the great hall, where a scary, scary, Slytherin Head Boy was waiting for me.

* * *

A/N: So, hi. Decided to start another HPFF, hehe. This was really fun writing, and I hope you guys like Andrea as much as I do! Heh heh. So so, if you've been following my stories, just to let you guys know: **chapter 7 **of **Starts With Goodbye **should be out soon, and so is a **new story**! :D Many thanks to** Luli Cullen **for beta-ing!

Review? Happy Summer Break guys!

xo,

flyingballoons


	2. Two

Andrea found Riddle leaning against a pillar, a book between his hands, his eyes absorbing the information so fast that she wasn't sure whether he was reading it properly or not.

He looked up as she approached him, snapped the book shut, and walked away without a word, expecting me to follow him.

Andrea sniffed. How rude.

Walking a few feet behind him, she pulled faces at his back, trying to find a source of entertainment, until she heard his cool voice.

"I did not think you were this…immature, Havens." Jumping at the sound of his voice, she stared at him. How did he know? He didn't even turn around!

"There are mirrors, Havens." Eyes widening, she stared at him in shock, wondering how he knew what she was thinking before her brain processed the condensing tone in his voice.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" She protested, and he replied back in a tone that almost implied that he was bored with the conversation.

"I did not say you are, and you are just incredibly easy to read."

Grumbling behind his back, they soon arrived at their destination.

"Professor Slughorn needed someone to help him tidy up the potions stockroom, hence that will be what you are going to do for this detention. I will be staying here to ensure that you do not use any magic. Once you are done, I will check…_thoroughly_."

Grumbling, Andrea started to work, pulling her sleeves up. Cleaning was nothing new to her, as she would often do it at home, finding it strangely therapeutic. She however, did not like that Riddle was sitting like a king, reading the book he had been reading before.

Quickly pulling out the necessary equipments, she sat to work. The quicker she finished, the earlier she could go.

An hour passed in silence, with occasional humming from Andrea as she worked.

Soon she finished, and after Riddle's _thorough _inspection, she was dismissed. Tired, she quickly headed up to her dorm, passing by one of Riddle's lackeys on the way, who was heading to the direction she came from.

She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and continued her way. She was too tired to care.

Reaching the Ravenclaw tower, she quickly answered the riddle and headed up to her dorm to get ready for bed.

* * *

Andrea gave a groan as she sat herself down on the bench, feeling real tired.

Zoe chuckled at her and watched, amused, as Andrea begin getting as much food as she can, needing the extra energy.

"So, Andy, what did Riddle made you do last night? You sure are tired."

Andrea grimaced and told them what had happened, from the trip there to Riddle _thoroughly _checking her work.

She glared as her two friends started chuckling, and she glared at the Slytherin table, looking for Riddle to give him the stink eye that she had perfected wonderfully.

Not finding Riddle, which she found a little strange, she turned to his lackeys that usually surrounded him and gave them the stink eye instead, not that it had any effect as none of them were looking at her.

Huffing, she turned back to her breakfast, devouring it and trying to get as much energy possible for her lessons.

* * *

Andrea stood outside the Potions classroom with Alicia and a few other Ravenclaws, waiting for Professor Slughorn to open the doors to let them in.

The day had gone pretty well, except for a minor accident during lunch where she had knocked her glass of pumpkin juice into another Ravenclaw's robes (and got the stink eye in return).

Andrea sighed and yawned, wanting the day to be over with already, so that she can go to bed and catch some sleep.

Professor Slughorn opened the classroom doors with a flourish, and Andrea headed to a table near the back with Alicia, groaning when she remembered which house she shared the lesson with.

_Slytherin._

And of course, Tom Riddle would be in the same class as her.

Wonderful.

Slughorn cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the students.

"Hello, hello! Before we begin today, I have something to announce! From today, everyone is going to have a new seating arrangement," Slughorn paused, leaving the class to murmur to each other, before gaining their attention once again. "Now, now. This new seating arrangement is so that you can understand teamwork and help each other along, so I want to complaints!"

Andrea raised her eyebrows and faced Alicia, slightly panicking.

Her potions was not very good, and the only reason she was taking it this year was because it was one of the classes that she had to take if she wanted to be a Healer. Alicia was great in Potions, so she had helped Andrea along.

Slughorn slowly announced names, and eventually everyone was paired up.

Alicia was paired with a Slytherin boy, while Andrea was paired with a rather nice but clumsy Slytherin girl, Daphne.

Andrea's heart sank when she heard Slughorn announcing them partners, Daphne was worse than her in Potions, and therefore couldn't help Andrea much.

Why oh why, did Slughorn had to change partners?

Sighing, the two new partners started to create the potion for the day, a relatively easy one that Andrea at least knew the basics of it.

Halfway through stirring the potion, Daphne accidentally knocked the potion over, and the burner fell as well, starting a raging fire.

With a yelp, Andrea quickly scurried out of harm's way with Daphne, while Slughorn hurried over to clear up their mess.

Cleaning up the mess and getting the rest of the students back to work, Slughorn turned to face them both, looking thoughtful.

"It seems we need new partners…" Slughorn trailed off, surveying the classroom, eyes lighting up when they landed on a certain student.

Andrea followed his gaze and groaned internally at who he was staring at.

_No, please no!_

Slughorn beamed, "Ms Havens you shall pair up with Mr Riddle, while both of your partners shall pair up together! Now, now, no arguments, Mr Riddle is a great student, and I'm sure he'll help you plenty Ms Havens." Slughorn had cut off any arguments Andrea was about to make.

Grumbling, Andrea packed up her books, and headed to where Riddle was sitting.

Settling down on the seat beside him, Andrea avoided any eye contact, ignoring the smirk that she _knew _was there.

Can this day hurry up and end already?

* * *

A/N: A new chapter, it's been forever guys. Love you, review, and check out my new and other stories! x


End file.
